


My Beautiful Bound Boy

by Omega_Nicole



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Chris, Edgeplay, Flogging, Gags, Knifeplay, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex Machine, You Have Been Warned, acting out a pretend kidnapped scene, at the very end, closepins, hard bdsm scene, may seem darkish?, sex dungeon, startings of aftercare at the end, sub male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Nicole/pseuds/Omega_Nicole
Summary: So this was a ask on tumblr with this prompt:Reader waking up in Chris Evans's sex dungeon bound, gagged, and blindfolded. All they can hear is the sound of heavy leather boots against the floor walking towards them before they hear him whisper about how much he likes his new toy and how much fun he's going to have.





	My Beautiful Bound Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeisurelyPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/gifts).



> So some warnings with this, It’s a hard bdsm scene, but may seem darkish, So beware and enjoy.)

You didn’t know how long you had been here, you slept through it all it seems. 

Now your not though, you woke up to find yourself with your hands bound above your head, your legs much the same way, you’re spread out for anyone to see naked as can be too. You’re blindfolded by a thick leather strap, the gag going across your mouth is thick leather as well, the way the mouth part muffles you so completely is alarming.

This is how you found yourself as you woke up and struggling had done no good at all, you cry, but no one can hear you, the only thing you do hear is a door opening and heavy foot falls coming down maybe some stairs before the boot sounds get closer and closer as they walk across the floor in no hurry at all.

You struggle thinking maybe someone has found you, come to save you, but the words spoken by your ear stop those thoughts in their tracks, “Look at my new toy, i’m going to have….so much fun with you little one.”

You shiver suddenly feeling cold dread spread through you.

“That’s right pretty, see you’re mine now and you’re never leaving this place, so you should get comfy.” The voice continues, an odd Boston accent slipping in towards the end and if you weren’t so afraid maybe it would come to you whose voice it is.

Instead you cry more, but what can you do? Nothing and you know it, maybe if you do as the voice says, maybe they will let you go, maybe they won’t kill you or whatever else they wanna do to you, so with that mindset in place you try and will your body to calm down and show you’ll be good and not struggle.

“Oh look at you, you trying to be good for me? We’ll see how long that lasts.” The voice murmurs, amusement in his voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Look at you, can’t even do something as simple as not coming until I tell you, such a failure.” The voice growls.

You whimper trying not too.

It has been….going on for hours this…torture of sorts. Giving you pleasure only to punish you for liking it, punish you for not doing as told, like you have any say if your body wants it bad enough and this guy knows it too, demands you not to come and then turns the fuck machine to a higher setting so you have no choice but to do what he told you not to do.

He’s slapped you around the first few times you failed and honestly by this point, you wonder if this is why he has brought you here, just to dangle sweet pleasure in front of you like a carrot, only to take it away and make you pay for it. You wonder if this is what gets this guy off, doing these….things to you.

“Let’s try again and this time, do what I fucking tell you to do slut.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he replaces the machine with his own cock, you’re surprised in the mist of giving a weak attempt at struggling, that his cock is actually bigger then the machine was and you could slap yourself silly at how your body is reacting to all this, your body betrays you time and time again, making you slowly start liking it.

It’s not like bondage, gags and blindfolds were not part of your normal life, but this wasn’t the same and yet your body didn’t seem to get that memo at all making you start to moan against the gag as the guy really starts giving it to you and under different circumstances you would have really loved everything going on right now.

As it is you keep up the weak struggling, which only seems to fuel this guy on more, “Struggle all you want, no one is coming for you, no one cares about you, it’s just you and me baby and I always get what I want, which is you and things that belong to me? I never give them up, my play things belong to me until I tire of them and you pretty thing are my best new play thing.”

God even his words are getting to you, your brain actually likes this and what does that make you? You don’t know, but in the midst of all this, maybe you should just enjoy it while there is still pleasure being given out, who knows how long this will last, for all you know he’ll kill you tomorrow or something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He decides flogging you is next and the sweet bite of pain just makes your poor dick even harder between your legs.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The nipple clamps sting something fierce, when the guy pulls on them, that bite of pain is back and it feels so fucking good, you really hate this guy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the guy puts close pins on your dick, some dark corner of your mind is relishing this new thing you like, but like hell you want this guy to know it, to bad your cock is always giving you away on what you do and don’t like.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Doesn’t matter if you don’t like it, this fucker does it anyway, when he brings a knife out, it’s the first time the fear returns as he gives you small baby cuts over your thighs and chest, when he starts jacking you off yet again while the fucking machine fucks you as well, your orgasm is so hard you nearly pass out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly the knife is gone, the fucking machine is turned off and away from you, and nothing is touching you, it’s so jarring after being touched for hours on end, you hate the tears that come to you, but when your ankles and wrist get untied, the gag removed and the blindfold finally taken off, there’s your daddy to take care of you, and all your fears, worries and concerns wash away as you smile tiredly.

“Hi daddy.”


End file.
